


A Man of Few Words

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Series: SNAFU Verse [4]
Category: Tour of Duty (1987)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myron is a man of few words, but he does try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man of Few Words

**Author's Note:**

> For HCat. Happy Birthday!

There was only so long that Myron could avoid going into the kitchen. The smell of barbequing steaks set his stomach to growling and there was only so much cold coffee could do. Creeping down the stairs he froze when the fourth from the bottom squeaked. He kept meaning to fix that. There was always something to fix in the old house and maybe that's one of the reasons he loved it so much.

"Hey there, LT," Zeke called out from the kitchen and Myron winced. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd stop sulking upstairs."

"I wasn't sulking."

"Uh huh."

"I was reading."

"Uh huh."

"I was! Something deep and profound, I will have you know. Completely over your head."

"Sure, LT."

Myron didn't have to see Zeke to know the man was smirking. He sighed and came down the rest of the stairs and straightened his posture before entering the kitchen. There was no reason to give Zeke anymore ammunition. Zeke occupied the chair closest to the window, overlooking the back deck. The newspaper was spread out across the kitchen table with the crossword set aside neatly by the chair Myron usually sat in.

"Hey, good lookin', guess what's cookin'?"

"Stop," Myron groaned. "I can't believe you... no, no I can. It's too corny."

One side of Zeke's mouth twitched. "Corn, good guess. That plus steaks and spuds."

"They're probably burnt." Myron crossed his arms over his chest.

"Might be. So... is there anything you wanna tell me?"

A blush rose high on Myron's cheeks. "No."

"Really?"

"Absolutely not."

"Are you sure? Last chance."

"Zeke..." The tone was supposed to be a warning. It had scared more than one grunt in his day, but it had never fazed Zeke, only added fuel to their fire.

Zeke reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Pushing a few buttons, he held up the phone to Myron. "Now, a good LT is supposed to share any new codes we get. This here makes no sense to me."

"I was testing you."

"Really now?"

"Yes, and you clearly failed."

Zeke pushed a few more buttons and a small smirk crossed his lips. "Tried to text me, didn't ya?"

"I-"

"I think it's sweet. No idea what it means, but still sweet. It's on our personal phone so I know it wasn't business."

Myron glanced down at his bare feet, noticing the frayed ends of his jeans. "The phone's broken."

"Let's pretend it is. What were you tryin' to tell me?"

Myron shook his head. Zeke stood up slowly and made his way over to Myron. He settled one hand on Myron's waist and stepped in close.

His breath tickled Myron's ear when he whispered, "Was it nice?"

"Maybe," Myron mumbled. Even after all this time, the man made him feel off-kilter.

"Was it dirty?"

"Wh-what? No." The heat rose on his cheeks. "I just wanted to say... it doesn't matter."

Zeke kissed Myron's neck. "Matters to me."

"Fine, I was trying to text...India-Lima-Oscar-Victor-Echo-Yankee-Oscar-Uniform."

Zeke slipped his other arm around Myron's waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. His chuckle and warm breath against Myron's skin made Myron squirm."Knew it was code. Though the text I got was nothin' like that. Said something about penguins, but I know what you're tryin' to say. Right back at ya."

Myron closed his eyes and laid his head against Zeke's shoulder, letting himself relax for the first time in days. "I hate cell phones."

"I know you do, but you love me and that's what really matters. Don't need any words."

END.


End file.
